Expansion ideas
It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions to the world of Azeroth, mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibly visit after World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, the latest announced official expansion. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. General expansion ideas ;Admin notes * THESE WILL LIKELY GET DELETED AT SOME POINT... * * * The Well of the Wings NOTE: I fixed it again, hope its better this time. :) * Draconyci, the original planet where the dragons were created, has been thrown into chaos. The dragons have come requesting help from the Alliance and the Horde. The alliance, horde and the dragons have come together to save Draconyci from chaos. The Well of the Wings has been corrupted by the Dragonblight lead by Zalferion. * Class: Dragonsworn (be a dragon, your race is your humanoid form, customize your dragon and human form) Features: * Customize your own dragon look for dragon form ability (Dragon class only) * Choose between red dragonflight (healing) , blue dragonflight (damage), green dragonflight (healing), bronze dragonflight (damage) and black dragonflight (tank). (Dragonsworn class only) * Starts at 70. (Dragonsworn class only) * Can fly in dragon form anywhere. (Dragonsworn class only and except inside) * Battle against the Dragonblight such as (Netherwing dragonblight, Plauged dragonblight, Chromatic dragonblight etc.) * Customize your mortal form (with horns) (Dragonsworn class only) * Dragonsworn leaders: Black (Vimizes/Wrathion), Blue (Caligosa/Kalecgos), Bronze (Xanormi, Chronormu), Green (Lesera/Ysera (Resurrected by Elune), Red (Zalastrasza/Alexstrasza) (Dragonsworn class only) * New Planet: Draconyci (Drah-Koh-Nih-K,eye) * New Zones: Zelvithar (130, Horde) , Neltharia (120-130) , Land of the Life-Binder (120-130), The Emerald Dream (120-130), The Cave of Time (120-130), Kirin (120-130) and Silver Sky (130, Alliance), Zalferic Remains (130, requires Zelvithar or Silver Sky completed) * New Capital: The Wyrmest Accord (moved by Kalecgos to border between Silver Sky and Zelvithar) * New Level Cap: 130 * 9th Expansion * 2 Level 120 Character Boosts. * Dragon Scales (Armor and Weapons collected in Draconyci) (full set = level 500 armor) * New Dungeons and Raids: The Black Halls, Land of the Plagued, The Emerald Nightmare, Icecrown Citadel (Cave of Time re-do dungeon), Arcane Academy, Temple of the Sky, The Cave of Black Sun, Zalferion's Lair (Raids will be added later, those were all dungeons except for Zalferion's Lair) * 2 new specs for each class (besides druid, they only get one and demon hunters get three) - also will be added soon - * Can't fly in Draconyci until one character on the realm is 130 or if you are playing a Dragonsworn. * Can't create Dragonsworn until one character on the realm is 70+. * Dragonflight Caves: When you enter Draconyci, one of the first things you do is choose your Dragonflight. You then will be taken to the corresponding Dragonflight Cave. There, you will do Dragonflight quests and you will recieve dragons to fight along your side. * Once you've completed the zone that you are in, you have taken control over that zone and you then will recieve an army of dragons corresponding to that zone and you can order them to go on missions. * Companions fight along side with you instead of just in pet battles.You can have up to 3 Companions out at a time. Level cap for Companions now raised to 130 as well, but you can level them with you as fighters and they gain XP much faster than players. * Once you've reached 130, you now have another ability that corresponds to your Dragonflight which will help you in defeating Zalferion, the leader of the Dragonblight after Deathwing. (Blizzard, if you see this, please consider, I tried to make it as realistic as possible, I know that some are not so realistic but I think this would be a great expansion. :) Scavengers of Azeroth NOTE: Edited it. * New Faction: Scavengers (later choose to join horde or alliance after hits level 60) * The Scavengers are the races of Azeroth that were secretly plotting against both the Horde and the Alliance. * 10th Expansion * New Level Cap: 140 * 2 130 level boosts. * New Class: Engineer * New Raids/Dungeons: (Will be added soon) * New Continent: Duskmoon Isles * New Zones: Darkshire (140), Frozen Wastes (130-140), Island of Petals (130-140), Tundra Blood (130-140), Vale of Thorns (130-140), Nazjatar (140, Scavengers only), Wolven Tundra (140, Alliance), Stonemaul (140, Horde Only) * Races of the Scavengers: Murlocs, Vrykul, Tuskarr, Naga, Wolvar, Virmen, Tol'vir, Arakkoa, Mogu, Sethrak, Vulpera * New Races of the Alliance: Jinyu, Furbolg, High Elf, Broken * New Races of the Horde: Hozen, Saberon, Ogre, Saurok Return of the Thunder King NOTE: * Possible classes: Wardancer * Possible items: Wardancer bambus battlegear, Shaktani warblade, Pan-spear, Pikeme, bambus battlegear The South Seas NOTE: * Possible Races: Murloc, Alliance & Naga, Horde * Possible Class: Swashbuckler Return to Northrend NOTE: * Possible races: Frostborn, Alliance, Taunka, Horde, & Wolvar,& Tuskarr, Neutral * Possible order: 12th * Bolvar has visions and whispers back from N'Zoth. Voyage NOTE: * Possible races: High Elf, Alliance & Ogre, Horde * Possible class: Barbarian * Possible order: 8th expansion Emerald Dream NOTE: * Possible races: Jinyu, Alliance & Hozen, Horde * Possible class: Bard * Possible order: 9th Legacy of the Aspects NOTE: and . Not very original. Not enough detail.}} * Related Areas: Kir'abim 85 - 86, Tel'Abim (1 and 2) 86 - 89, Deadwind Steppes 89 - 91, Silithus Rockland 91 - 93, Hyjal Island 93 - 95. * Zone Layout: Two islands near Stranglethorn and one island at the place where Maelstorm was. Also 2 new zones - one near Deadwind Pass and the other in Ahn'Qiraj: The Old Kingdom * Possible new class: Dragonmaster or Monk ( added monks) * Related opposing forces: Infinite dragonflight, Emerald Nightmare, Twilight dragonflight, Ahn'Qiraj * New Profession: Runecrafting * New Features: Guild Hall, Housing, Guild Ship and a Ship PVP Battles * Related new bosses: Cleansing of Nozdormu, T'gharr, Twilight Cult Leader, Medivh and C'thun the Great * Lore: After destruction of Neltharion the Earthwarden and assasination of Alextrasza the shattered Dragonflights are rebuilding in peace, but even in this calm times Infinite Dragonflight is trying to destroy the time, nightmare is planning to take over Emerald Dream and fanatic Twilight Dragonflight wants to avenge their master. The Moon NOTE: * Related areas: Twisting Nether * Possible new hero class Spirit walker, Runemaster * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion * The Burning Legion is getting planing to destroy Azeroth, So they must kill off Elune (Mu'sha). You have to help stop the Burning Legion and save Elune. The Council NOTE: lore.}} * Related areas: Twisting Nether, K'aresh, Unseen outlands parts * Related Playable Faction: The Council * Related Classes: Raiders, non-specified classes. * Related Intelligent/playable classes: Demons (Illidan's servants), Arakkoa, Ethereal, Centaurs, Satyrs and Naga * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion * Resume History: Illidan Stormrage is back with the power of the last vial of the Well of Eternity he took in the past, to escape death, with now Lady Vashj dead and Kael, Illidan reagrouped his forces, and putting Serena Scarscale in the command of his naga servants, he makes an "alliance" with some races that were affected by the burning legion, the horde, the alliance or the cataclysm. He makes a pact with the ethereals, Arakkoas, and centaurs, and with all his remaining forces, with all of them together he created the Council. The Emerald Dream NOTE: * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise, Emerald Nightmare, lesser, unfinished Emerald Dreams. * Possible new hero classes: dragonsworn, spirit walker, Demon Hunter (already in ). * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, sprite, furbolg, treant, dryad and satyr. * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare, Druids of the Nightmare, and the Old God behind it. * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." * Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. Lore states that powerful druids can obtain supernatural abilities in the Dream, unknown if playable druids are powerful enough. }} The Great Sea NOTE: * Related areas: The Great Sea, South Seas, Maelstrom, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim, Plunder Isle, Gishan Caverns, Gilneas, Balor, and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Possible new hero classes: Steamwarrior, techslayer, sailor, pirate, buccaneer, tinker, brewmaster, potion doc, and primal. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murlocs, makrura,s naga, ogres, half-elves, and high elves. * Related opposing forces: N'zoth, Naga, Queen Azshara, and her underwater army. Perhaps also the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. Xavius and the Underworld Minions. Mur'gul. The Stormreaver clan. Some of the other forces in the Great Sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater dungeons / raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a shark/penguin), Boat mounts. The Other Side of Azeroth NOTE: * Related areas: The unexplored side of Azeroth. (Around the back of the Planet) Possible new classes/hero class: Demon Hunter (already in ), Primal * Related Opposing forces: Naga, Servants of the Old Gods, Old Gods, Some factions of the new continents. * Related Professions: Woodworking, Lumbering, Carpenter. (All of these professions could tie in with the idea of Guild Headquarters.) * Related Intelligent/Playable races: The Ursura (A highly evolved relative of the Furbolg that took a different evolutionary path many years previously), Unnamed natives of the lost continents. * The far side of Azeroth has never been explored. Any ships that have set out to sail there have never returned. But when Azeroth as we know it is on the brink of destruction from the old gods who have begun to awaken, the forces of the horde and the Alliance must send envoys and explorers to call for aid from the lost continents of Azeroth. There they will find not only a previously unknown civilisation, but they will find hope in an age old form encased in the earth, a form that is believed to be one of the legendary Titans. * Possible Extra stuff: Player gambling, Underwater Mounts, Swift Aquatic form, Guild Headquarters (Instanced), A new floating city (created by the mages of Dalaran to fly to the new continents.) Old Gods NOTE: * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Possible new hero class: Runemaster * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (at least three remain) and the Twilight's Hammer clan * Related professions: Faiths * Related intelligent/playable races: Troggs, titans, kobolds, elementals, nerubians, Dark iron dwarves, naga, faceless ones, and qiraji. , }} Great Dark NOTE: * Related areas: Other planets besides Draenor and Azeroth. Into the Nether NOTE: * Related areas: Twisting Nether * Possible new hero class: Brewmaster * Related playable races: Pandaren (Horde) Arakkoa (Alliance) * Related opposing forces: Sargeras, Burning Legion, Burning Cult * Related professions: Woodcutting, Woodcrafting , , , }} The Burning Legion Returns: A Desperate Defense * Related areas: unexplored parts of Draenor, Xoroth, Unknown parts of the Twisting Nether, previously lost and forgotten areas of Azeroth. * New hero class: Demon Hunter (already in ) - A hybrid class similar to druids, taking on demonic forms. * New playable races: Vengeful, uncorrupted Gan'arg for the Alliance seeking revenge on the Burning Legion, plotting Eredar joins the Horde for their own goals and gambits, but ultimately finds a home in their midst. * New weapon type: Glaives. Primarily a Demon Hunter weapon, but can also be used by rogues, warriors and hunters. Demon Hunters can use glaives as ranged weapons in their ranged DPS form. * Opposing forces: Burning Legion, Alien Old Gods, Alien Aqir, corrupted Wardens, Ethereals. * Newfound or old allies / Characters of importance: Illidan Stormrage and his Illidari Illidan's Naga, Vrykul remnants, Velen, Wardens, Ethereals, Titan creations, Khadgar, Alleria Windrunner, Turalyon. * New profession: Bone Carving & Bone Crafting, Carpentry ((House construction) gained from the Warden faction) or Star Maps / Constellation maps (gained from the Ethereal faction). * Additional changes: Level-Scaling instances, level-scaling modes of all older raids, heroic versions of vanilla raids. Defection to opposing faction whilst retaining race (Alliance character to Horde, or vice versa). Pandaria and Pandaren Settlement NOTE: *Related Areas: Pandaria, Pandaren Relaxation Area. *Possible New Hero Classes: Brewmaster *Related/Intelligent Playable Races: Pandaren Ancient Kalimdor (War of the Ancients) NOTE: * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive humans) aqir, trolls, and infinite dragonflight. * Related intelligent/playable races: Earthen, furbolgs, Ancients, demigods, night elves, sprites Old Azeroth (First/Second War) NOTE: * Related areas: Lordaeron, Dalaran, Alterac, Quel'Thalas, Old Draenor, Gilneas; * Related opposing forces: Mainly Horde/Alliance battlefields; * Related intelligent/playable races: ogres, goblins, forest trolls, Wildhammer dwarves; * Related enemy bosses: Blackhand, Lothar, Khadgar, Ner'Zhul, Sargeras, Alexstrasza, Deathwing, Orgrim Doomhammer, Zul'Jin; Argus NOTE: .}} * Related areas: Argus, the eredar homeworld. * Related class: Demon hunter (already in ) * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, unknown others * Related playable races: Broken * Related opposing races: Burned ones, felguard, eredar, and infernal * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden, Sargeras * Possible extra stuff: Guild spaceships, Exodar-looking. }} Twisting Nether NOTE: * Related areas: Other parts of former Draenor, because it is said that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it is probable that Outland is not the only inhabited part. And maybe portals to other worlds that Illidan sealed. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new currently unknown faction. Gul'dan's surviving death knights. * Related playable races: Broken, arakkoa, and ethereal. From the Ashes NOTE: * Related areas: Former Lordaeron, areas and parts of unseen Northeron where survivors could have fled and started rebuilding the once proud nation under the Guidance of Callia Mentheill Arthas Sister, allying with Kul Tiras since both have either been in isolation or in the case of Lordaeron, Stromgarde with the return of Danath Trollbane, or Alterac where maybe intelligent Ogres have started their own Kingdom. And for more Horde FurbolgFound a Kingdom in Felwood to save what is left of the forest * Related opposing forces: Scourge, Forsaken, Naga, Horde * Related Allies: High elves, Alliance, Horde * Related other faction race/starting point: Gnolls, or Naga, Orge * Related playable races: High elf, Gnolls, Human, Naga * Related Classes: Magi, Shadow of the Ravager NOTE: lore.}} * Related Areas: Twisting Nether, Pantheon Stronghold * Related New Races: Green Dragonflight, Bronze Dragonflight * Related Classes: Demon Hunter (already in ) * Related Opposing forces: Burning Legion * Related Bosses: Sargeras, Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kazzak the Supreme * Resume History: After the defeat of Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and the other demonlords, Srageras now his time is short. With his remaining Legion, he wants to get the last spirits of the Well of Eternity. But he finds only his former best friend and the Greatlord of Azeroth: Warwanderer. War of the Forgotten World NOTE: *Related areas: Other side of Azeroth (Non flyable in the pvp area). *Related opposing factions: Horde / Alliance, Depends on which faction you're on. *Related Allies: Horde / Alliance, Depends on which faction you're on. *Possible Hero Class: Runemaster, Demon hunter (already in ; starting quests involve reopening a lost portal that Illidan closed that opens up the back of Azeroth.) These classes start at level 68 at Shadowmoon Valley (Outlands). *New Faction: The Rebellion (or Rebels), Which consists of races such as Centaurs, Dragonkin, Gnolls, Tuskarr, Furbolgs and Ogres. *Possible Professions: Runecrafting. *Zone Layout: 1 Massive continent that is under siege from the horde and alliance trying to get resources. the zone is cut through the middle due to Deathwing's decent. *The Alliance and Horde have built bridges down the middle of the scar and has become an endless fight for Resources. Every hour one of the Alliance and Horde leaders come down (Random Leader each time) and fight in the Battle Zone... All the soldiers turn around surround each leader and watch them fight to the death... Players can join in, watch or Do some daily pvp quests. Achievements will be added depending on which Leader Spawns, how fast you kill him/her. Victory will award the winning faction with Scar Points which will award Heirlooms (lvl 1-90) and lvl 90 Gear (Blue and Purple). The Hour of Twilight NOTE: *Related Areas: Ruins of Azeroth. Pandaria, Zandalara, Kul Tiras, The other side of Azeroth. (Another Continent.) *Related opposing factions: Azshara, N'Zath, Iron Twilight Cult, Rebels, Horde/Alliance. *Related Allies: Pandaren, Horde/Alliance, Booty Bay Goblins, High Elves. *Possible Hero Class: Monk (already in ; monk would be on Pandaria at level 75.), Demon Hunter (already in ; demon Hunter would be apart of Illidan's Forces. But when Akama kills him you pledge loyalty to the Alliance or Horde. Depeneds on Race.) *Zone Layout: 2 Huge Contients on the other side of Azeroth. Also the South Seas Islands. *The Hour of Twilight had begun. What had been believed to be Doomsday. The end of time. They had warned us of this day for many years. Now, Thrall, who had failed to stop the Cult from releasing the Old Gods, is all but dead. The lands are scorched with fire and plague. Orgrimmar has burned to the ground. Stormwind lays in rubble. When Baine meditates for aid. The Pandaren have answered their call. Giving them safe passage to an all but lost lands. Now, in the South Seas. The Horde and Alliance must have a weak peace. They must rally up other races across the other part of Azeroth. A place only the Paraden know about. Filled with many intelligent and strong creatures that had never been seen before on the face of Azeroth. Now, With N'Zath released. He seeks to finish out the rest of the survivors. You must battle and take him out. Yet... while underwater the Iron Council Stirs. Twilight who were granted immortality. Levels 85-90 have Azeroth burned down. Nothing but fire and no way to return. As the Doomsday has begun... Is there any hope? World of Warcraft: The Return of the Ancients - Squirrel719 (Formerly Squirrel71) NOTE: * The second coming of the Burning Legion happens, three titans return to the world in order to defend Azeroth and outland. They come out of portals from Un'Goro Crater, Sholazar Basin and Western Trisfial Glades. The alliance and horde gather around the portals in shock, all the main leaders of the races are present. After they find out about the legion's return, they go to where the titans detected the demons: Bonfire mangrooves, West Silthilus, Silverleaf Grove, Frostfire isles, Domain City, Sparrow Plains are discovered. Sanwell Plateau and Malsara hills are re-explored by the blood elves. The gnomes and goblins do a mining contest in Moonglade to get to Bonfire Mangrooves, however the night elves and tauren druids are worried about the conflict between factions. Due to the iron horde rising in draenor, modern day outland is slightly modified, destroying, rebuilding some towns, outland also erodes slightly and the south of hellfire peninsula is growing a jungle. The world needs as much help as it can handle, so the Ogres of Silverleaf Grove and the Panderians from the Wandering Isle join in and help. * New Capital: None, but there is a small town for new features and 100-105 things west of stonetalon peak. * New race: Ogre (neutral, at level 15 they choose which faction) * New class: Barbarian * New continent - Western outland isles (Alliance only) * Western outland consists of: Frostfire isles 100-102 (west of Blades Edge Mountains), Domain City Ruins (west of Frostifre Isles) 102-103, * New Kalimdor zones (neutral): Bonfire Mangroove 103-104 (north of Moonglade), West Sithilus (104-105.) * New Eastern Kingdom zones (ogre starting zones): silverleaf groove (1-10), sparrow plains (10-15) (between redridge mountains and silverleaf groove.) * New Eastern Kingdom zones (Level 100-103 horde): Malsara Hills, east of Ghostlands and Eversong Woods (level 100-102) and Sanwell Plateau (102-103), an island north of Malsara Hills and east of the isle of Quel'Thalas. * The level cap is raised to 105. * New battleground: winterspring coast, (east of winterspring) battleground is unlocked at level 50. * The Wandering Isle lands west of stonetalon mountains: new flight path added and a ramp to join Stonetalon and the Wandering Isle. * Redesigned/modified zones: Un'Goro Crater, Sithilus (now named East Sithilus), Moonglade, Redridge Mountains, Winterspring, all of burning crusade zones, Sholazar Basin, Trisfial glades, and Stonetalon Mountains. Teldrassil, Ferelas and Desolace are modified for new dungeons (see below). * Redesigned/modified maps: all of the above zones plus all capital cities and battleground maps. * Quest Notes: When level 100 is reached, a quest in Un'Goro Crater is available, the quest chain then takes you to Western Trisfial Glades (The once-closed zone west of Deathknell) it then takes you to Sholazar Basin and then Malsara hills (or Frostfire isles if you are alliance). When level 103 is reached, you go to Moonglade and you get sent in a portal to Bonfire Mangroves. * New quests for levels 55-58 are available in Moonglade which involves you helping the druids to stop the contest between the Goblins and Gnomes. The Burning Crusade zone quests are adapted and modernised to fit the new update (like what happened to the 1-60 zones in the Cataclysm update). Un'goro and Sholazar Basin Quests are also changed to fit the titan's landing event. * The spirit healers at graveyards are replaced with a horde spirit healer, and an alliance spirit healer. (The spirit healers in battlegrounds * New Event: Water Party - A water party from 12th July to 26th July. All of it's events (apart from a quest to travel through a portal in capital cities) Take place in the holiday park south of Ferelas. The grand prize is a kodo which is beige with light blue spots. * NOTE: This was created on the 1st January 2015 so this expansion is directly after Warlords of Draenor. Dungeon Ideas NOTE: * Tower of Moonglade - An elven tower North of Nighthaven. Level 101-105. * The Woodworm Tunnels - What Teldrassil's map was modified for, accessible from slightly west of Rut'therean Village. Level 102-105 * Grimtotem Hideout - A hideout next to the closed zone lake in Ferelas. The first half is walking a long a path which is from east desolace mountains (inbetween mulgore and desolace) to the southeast of desolace. Level 103-105 The Titans Vengance NOTE: *Related Areas: The Ancient Stairway, Beacon of Azeroth, Caverns of Time:Rise of the Demons (Old outland) *Opposing Factions: Iron Dwarves, Troggs, Mogu, Trolls *Ally Factions: Dragonspawns, Mechanical Gnomes, Leper gnomes, Cenataurs & earthen. *Possible Classes: Warlord (mixture of warrior and Rogue), Shadowcaster (warlock and mage mixture). *Possible Hero Class: Elementalists (Unlocks when a shaman levels to level 67, shaman will get a choice to switch to this class) Titan Cyborg (Gnome, Dwarf and Humans (alliance) Orc, Trolls and Goblins (horde) can play this level 70 starts underneath Borean Tundra where you will be under Yogg'Saron (who posses Anudin) and you have to free you and Anudin and witness Yoggy posses Voljin's most prized Warrior) *Zone Layout: The Ancient Stairway is hidden underneath Yogg-Saron's old room. There you find an army of Mogu statues waiting for orders and Troggs everywhere. Beacon of Azeroth is a secret location in the air where Vol'Jin has made peace with the SI:7 (Varion doesn't trust Vol'jin). There you will try to force the other troll tribes to join forces but fail and then Vol'jin decides you must kill them all (few survive for end content). Caverns of Time: Rise of the Demons is where you will try to stop the Infinte Dragonflight empowering the Burning Legion it then turns out the Iron Dwarves have siphoned the power to travel through time and are kidnapping the demons (the demons will be part of your training dailies). At level 90 return to the Ancient Stairway and a door will be opened, you go through to the massive room with other locked doors with a titan machine in the middle it is then revealed this was a Titan training hall, then Sully comes and tells you that you should ready an army since Varion has now became ill (Due to his hatred to the trolls Vol'Jin had no choice (to be revealed in another patch)) so then you report back to the archive to have found out it can tell you where the race leaders are. You then get to choose to train one race at a time which have their own rep you then can unlock doors by sending them on missions and have a chance to give you the key to open it. Upon reaching exalted new raids will be unlocked and you can send your army to do raids (which you cant enter) and come back with a raid's worth of items. If they die then you cannot resurrect them back so it's helpful to train healers to the max level. Each race will also have a crafter (like Jinyu will have the power to craft water and the Pandaren can craft using Positive emotions). Upon completing more than one race you can place your most powerful Warriors to fight for you in raids (of your level, doing old level raids will not allow them to join). *Things to keep in mind: Wrathion now speaking with Nozdormu tells you that the bronze Dragonflight has given you permission to go through past events. (allowing you to witness anqiraj open and the scourge). The Achievements once gained at the original event will now award you with an item which will summon wrathion who will allow you 2 buy kwl transmog gear Miscellaneous ideas * Draenor (before destruction) via Caverns of Time. * K'aresh * Xoroth * Other portal gates. * Other side of Azeroth. * Kalimdor before part of it sunk via Caverns of Time. * The Fall of Silvermoon in Caverns of Time. * Opening of Central Temple in Ahn'Qiraj realesinng the Infestation and messing up a few places + Ahn''Qiraj and Fall of Ahn'Qiraj in Caverns of Time.'' Ideas that need cleanup The Defeat of the lost Titan : by Dosa Rafael Med'dan feels that the second coming of the Burning legion is imminent and that it's huge comparing to the last one so he starts resurecting heroes of the ages past to ally with the factions of Azeroth and defeat Sargeras , heroes like : Illidan Stormrage ; Turalyon; Thrall ; Sylvannas ; Grommash Hellscream (the warcraft3 one) ; The aspects ; Arthas ; Cairne Bloodhoof ; Kael'thas ; Medivh and the other Guardians ; Maiev ; Deathwing ; Malygos ; Sen'jin ; Durotan ; Doomhammer ; Drek'tar ; Malfurion Stormrage ; Tirion ; Garrosh Hellscream ; Chen Stormstout ; Rexxar ; Jaina ;Khadgar ; Rhonin ; Broxigar all these heroes from ages past ally with the allliance and horde and wait for sargeras to come for the final war Possible classes : Demon hunter ; Shadow hunter ; Spirit walker ; Necromancer possible races : High elves ; Ogre ; Forest Trolls possible order : last General user ideas To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shargas the Naga's Ideas * Gcircle's Ideas * Z33w0wmast3r's Ideas * Daringbear's Ideas * Sambah's Ideas * Ursabear's ideas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Media Videos File:10 Potential World of Warcraft Expansions|10 Potential World of Warcraft Expansions by BellularGaming References See also * Join the discussion here. * Class ideas for class ideas. * Race ideas for race ideas. * Coming soon for things that are part of lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. External links